Being a Daddy
by CelticWitch2008
Summary: This is a short story of Ron and his daughter Rose and how growing up takes a toll on them both.


Ronald Weasley was driving home from Kings Cross Station with his daughter Rose, who was, at the moment, fuming about one of her classmates. "He is so arrogant and stupid and just a vile little man, Daddy!" Rose said as she twisted her wand between her hands, it shot red sparks out.  
"Hey, careful with that thing! Now, who are you talking about again?" Ron said as he turned a corner. "Scorpius Malfoy" Rose said with as much contempt as a 12 year old could muster.  
"Draco's son?" Ron said, he was slightly surprised.  
Rose nodded and she sighed deeply and shut her eyes, "I cannot stand him, I hate him so much!"  
"Sweetheart, I'm sure he isn't that bad." Ron said, he wanted more details on Draco's son to tell Harry later.  
"No, daddy... He is terrible", Rose whispered.  
Ron looked at his daughter, he had never seen her so passionate about anything, even school work. She stayed like that the whole ride home.

That night as Ron lay in bed and thought about how much he hated so many people and the repercussions it had, it suddenly came to him that he should talk to his daughter. He got out of bed and walked to Rose's room, where he could hear the frantic scribbling of her quill, she was probably writing in her journal. Ron knocked on the door gently, "Rosie, can I come in?" he asked, he heard her noncommittal grunt of approval and he opened the door. "Hey, could we talk a minute?" Ron asked as he sat on her bed.  
"Yeah, sure" Rose said as she stuffed her journal away.  
"Look, I know that you're not exactly thrilled with Scorpius," he started, she went to cut him off but he stopped her, "But, you need to not hate him. Yes, he may be a prat, but you need to learn to accept that your not going to like everyone, but you shouldn't waste so much energy hating them. Try to find one good thing in him and hold on to that, and when you get upset with him, focus on the good."  
Rose stared at him like he had gone insane, "Daddy, why do you care who I like or dislike?"  
"Because, I spent many years being bitter and cold towards people I didn't like. And your my daughter, it'll cloud your judgment, distract you from school and loved ones, it'll get you into trouble too." Ron finished, he didn't know he could give advice like this.  
Rose smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll try to find the good in him, no matter how hard that may be," she rolled her eyes at the end of it.

Ron went back to his room and crawled into bed with Hermione, "What were you two talking about?" she asked. "Rose is having trouble with Scorpius Malfoy..." Ron than went on to tell her what they talked about and the advice he gave her. "Wow, I'm impressed, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said once he was done, "Why, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Ron said as he kissed her and turned out the light.

_**Three Years Later**_

Ronald Weasley was sitting at his kitchen table one morning when he heard a huge bang from upstairs, he jumped and sighed. Rose and Hugo were most likely fighting again, he thought to himself. Ron's wife of 18 years came running into the room from her office, she looked just the same as she did when they got married, except for the small wrinkles that had formed around her eyes. "What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Hermione said as Rose yelled out a very loud swear word. "No idea, but we'll find out in three...two...one." Ron said as he folded his paper and Rose came bursting through the kitchen.

Rose Weasley looked much more like her father more then her mother, she had deep blue eyes, freckles and flaming red hair, the only way you could tell that she was Hermione's child as well was her curls, her accomplishments in school and her temper. "Hugo read my journal!" she screeched out, stomping her foot and staring at her astounded parents. Ron had barely stumbled out a question when Hugo came storming in, "She snogged Scorpius, Dad! Scorpius Malfoy!!!" Hugo yelled. Rose turned at glared at her brother and started toward him. Hermione gasped and looked to Ron, who appeared to be hit by a bludger.

Ten minutes and one very bruised Hugo later, Ron and Rose were sitting on the back porch swinging in the love seat that looked out over the lake back behind their house. "So, Scorpius Malfoy, huh?" Ron said, he gave Rose a side glance, she blushed.  
"Yeah... He's not what he used to be, Daddy," Rose said as she looked at a bird dive into the water. Ron sighed, he loved that even though she was 15, she still called him "Daddy".;  
"He's good and kind, and he makes me safe and loved. I think I love him..." Rose said, she turned to look at her father.  
Ron raised both eyebrows and stared at her, "You went from loathing him completely to thinking your in love with him?"  
She nodded, biting her bottom lip.  
"I will never understand women." Ron said in a whisper, Rose laughed and hugged him.

_**Five Years Later**_

Ronald Weasley was pacing in his office, contemplating a certain case he had to cover that was especially difficult when he heard a knock on his door. "S'open" he said as he walked back to his desk, a 19 year old Scorpius Malfoy opened the door tentatively, "Er, could I have a word, Mr. Weasley?" he said softly.

Ron looked up and nodded, Scorpius walked in slowly, he looked almost exactly like his father despite his hair being less manicured and his features were not so pointed, you could call him handsome. Scorpius sat in the chair opposite Ron and looked around the room, even though he and Ron's only daughter Rose had been dating since their Fourth Year at Hogwarts he always was slightly nervous around Ron.

"Do you want something to drink, Scorpius?" Ron offered him.  
"Yes, thank you, Sir" Scorpius said.  
Ron summoned two glasses to him and filled them with an amber liquid, he handed one to Scorpius, who downed it in one gulp.  
"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Ron asked, Scorpius looked at him and seemed to gather his courage.  
"I want to ask Rose to marry me, and I want your permission, sir" Scorpius said in one breath, he looked confident.  
Ron leaned back in his chair, "Do you love her?"  
"Yes, sir. Very much, sir. Sometimes, I feel like I don't even own myself anymore... You know, it's like I'm entwined with her, and without her, I'm nothing." Scorpius said slowly.  
Ron sighed deeply and took a sip if his drink, it burned his throat. "Be good to her, Scorpius..." Ron said, he was scared for his daughter but he knew this is want she wanted.

Ron was sitting in his office at home later that night, when he heard a pop and a yell, "Mummy, Daddy, come quick!" It was Rose. Ron walked down to the kitchen and saw his daughter practically jumping up and down. "What is it?" Hermione said, she stared at her daughter, who was in a low cut, red dress with her makeup done and hair curled, and was smiling like cheshire cat. Rose just stuck out her left hand, where a huge diamond sat on her ring finger.  
Hermione screamed and hugged her daughter, they rocked back and forth for a while before Rose turned to Ron. "Daddy..." she whispered, Ron walked up and pulled her into a big bear hug, he didn't let go for a while, and when he did, he realized he was crying.

His little girl was all grown up, she was getting married. He stared at her as she told her crying mother all about how Scorpius proposed and what she thought about for the wedding. She was so beautiful, Ron thought to himself. No longer the little girl who needed him to sing her to sleep and check her closet for monsters. No more the teenager who went to him for advice and consolation on boys. She was a women who knew what she wanted, who she was, and she didn't need her Daddy anymore.

Ron continued to feel this all the way to Rose and Scorpius's wedding day. He was standing in the doorway, watching Hermione, Ginny and his nieces do the finishing touches on Rose. She looked marvelous, in a wedding gown fit for a princess, her hair curled and cascaded down her back, her veil sitting atop her head on a small tiara. She smiled and laughed as Lily made jokes. Hermione turned around and saw Ron's face as he stared at Rose, she than silently ushered everyone from the room but Rose and he, she kissed his cheek as she shut the door.

"How do I look?" Rose said as she swished her dress a little, the gems on it caught the light and sparkled. "You look amazing," Ron whispered as tears began to fall down his cheeks, Rose stepped off the pedestal and walked over to her father and hugged him tightly. Ron sobbed slightly as Rose hugged him around the middle, he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "You're all grown up, you're a woman now and you don't need me anymore," he whispered into her hair.

Rose pulled back from him and stared at him. "Daddy... I will always need you. Who was there every night to sing to me and keep the monsters away? Who was there when I needed advice on boys and the petty drama of being a teenager? Who has always been there to hold my hand and keep my safe and make sure I was smiling? You were. My Daddy was there. I will always need you," Rose whispered as she stroked his face, tears forming in her eyes. Ron sobbed again and held her close to him.

After a minute or two, they heard a knock on the door, it was Hermione, "It's time," she said as her voice cracked. Rose hugged her mother tightly for a moment and then took Ron's arm as they walked to the big doors of the church. "You ready, sweetheart?" Ron whispered to her, she looked up at him from under her veil, "Yes, I have you." And the church doors opened.


End file.
